


【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月1日.橘子糖』

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 宋涵白越扬
Kudos: 24





	【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月1日.橘子糖』

白越扬自从签下那份协议之后，已经过了整整两周昼夜不分的生活。

关押他的房间没有窗户，没有时钟，每天的入睡不知是源于过度疲累还是被折腾得昏了过去。直到噩梦中惊惧，亦或是伴着疼痛醒来，他便在床侧的墙上用指甲划一道浅痕，以此寥寥安慰自己。

那天，白越扬在墙上划下第十四道细长的痕迹。

盖着繁花壁纸的墙上留下三团隐约可见的凹痕，第一个“正”字规矩又小巧，像极了清秀的白越扬，第二个变得歪歪扭扭，而到了第三个已然变成泄愤式的乱画。许是太久不见阳光，他的手背白得失去了血色，略长的食指指甲不知被什么硌断出一道口子，不完整的“正”字最后一竖划得又深又长，直至最后染上星星点点的血。

指纹锁发出一声微弱的响声，门开了，一位浓妆艳抹的女人带着几位调教师走进房间。白越扬认得她，这里的人都称呼她“许夫人”，二人上一次见面时，他将自己卖给她，换取到的钱财填上了一部分父亲欠下的赌资。见状，他急急忙忙下床，在女人面前跪得笔直。

许夫人围着白越扬转了一圈，似是满意地频频点头。她撩开白越扬的额发，目光从那副乖顺的眉眼飘向干净白皙的颈后，沿着背脊线一路来到不着寸缕的臀腿。随后，她又看向白越扬胸前。那两点红豆经药养过后愈发粉嫩，男孩子彼时干瘦的腰际终于多了一点点软肉，看起来丰润诱人，再向下，垂头的性器藏在光溜溜一片的胯间。女人如同欣赏艺术品一般又捧起白越扬的手，表情在一瞬间变得狰狞，扯开她沙哑的烟嗓厉声说到：“他的指甲怎么回事！”

主管调教师解释：“昨日送进来的时候还不是这样的。”

许夫人气愤地甩开白越扬的手，指着他就骂：“贱东西，我看你是存心想让老娘赔钱。”

白越扬被她推了个踉跄，急忙爬起来再次跪好。然而，预想中的疼痛并未到来。

“那位先生已经等着了，把他给我收拾好。”说罢，许夫人玩味地看着白越扬，阴阳怪气：“也不是多出众的姿色，命是真不错。”

很快，有人来为白越扬修剪了断裂的指甲，难得的温柔，连血迹也一并擦了去。随后，他被调教师蒙上眼罩，引着走向另一间屋子。视觉被剥夺，听觉和触觉愈发活跃，这一路跟在身旁的人似乎不止是调教师，依稀可闻些许窸窸窣窣的耳语。赤脚缓行百步，他踩上一块毛绒柔软的地毯，屋中温暖，一层明媚的光透过黑色的眼罩洇得朦胧。

“跪趴。”

按照要求，白越扬在地毯上趴下，双手平放拢于身前。他塌下腰，高高翘起白皙圆润的臀，大张的双腿将私处全然袒露，藏在股缝间的花穴微微瑟缩。调教师手中扬起的软鞭落下带起一阵风，黑色细长的皮革鞭身不偏不倚地抽打在白越扬的花穴上，他猛地咬住嘴唇强忍下疼痛，乖顺地将臀送得更高些。

第二下鞭子仍砸在穴上，娇嫩的小花迅速肿起，艳丽得仿佛要滴血。白越扬不敢动，也不敢出声，他将额头抵在手背上，闭上眼睛继续忍耐。这样的责打他并不经常承受，脸和穴都是讨好金主的手段，若是哪处伤了毁了那这玩物也就算是彻底无用了。但，调教师偶尔也会象征性地打上几下，提醒他时刻谨记自己的身份，日后跟了主人不要得几分偏爱就持宠而娇。

缓了几秒钟，鞭子又一次落下。白越扬发出一声极轻的呜咽，颤抖着有些稳不住身形。幸好，这三下之后鞭子没再咬上花穴，取而代之的是冰凉的指腹，那根手指沿着穴口肿胀外翻的软肉抚过一周，挤开小口向着温热甬道的深处进发。

“唔……嗯啊……”

白越扬本能地绷紧身子，不经扩张的小穴吃疼得收缩咬住突然侵入的异物。他太害怕了，心中莫名升腾起的恐惧险些将他逼至崩溃，脑海中反复回忆先前被教授的那些技巧，可身子怎么都放松不下来。

“贱东西，瞧瞧你这欲求不满的样子，松开。”

白越扬的屁股上很快挨了打，布满圆孔的木质板子一下就能将那片不大的地方通通染上微红。含在身体里的手指略微屈起，指甲扫过柔软的肠壁带起一阵瘙痒酥麻。他隐忍地哭喘，撅着屁股供人玩弄令他倍感羞耻，疼痛却也激起了渴求填满的欲望，花穴时开时合吮吸着深入的手指。

“呵，到时候伺候那位先生最好也这么卖力。”

板子抽打上白越扬臀腿相接的位置，他身子猛地向前一蹿，陷在身体里的手指顺势脱离。他知道自己犯错了，规矩的第一条便是挨打时不许乱动。他重新摆好姿势，哑着嗓子请罚：“我错了，请您责罚。”

调教师掂了掂板子，一连三下抽在白越扬另一半屁股上，肉团子在短暂的失血后迅速涨起一片熟透的红。他难得发了次善心没再追究，毕竟这小家伙一会儿就要送进那位先生手中，打得太过怕是会惹得金主不悦。他丢下板子，招呼过候在一旁的助理调教师，对方双手捧着托盘上前，盛满苦涩药汁的碗中浸泡着一支比食指略粗的玉棒。

白越扬疼得一个劲儿唔哝，带着点儿撒娇意味的哼唧旁人听来颇为挠心，只是在场无一人心生丝毫的怜悯。

调教师蹲下身，命令道：“跪趴，脸贴地，屁股抬高，腿再分开。”说罢，他并起手指拍了几下有些合不拢的小穴，就着残留的药汁将玉棒推进白越扬的身体。

“好了吗？”突然，一个陌生的声音传来，那人语气不善，似乎等得有些不耐烦。

“好了好了。”调-教师一改方才对待白越扬时的刻薄，“马上就好。”

白越扬被几名助理调教师摁着翻过身，微微抬头的性器上套了金属贞操带，唯一的钥匙将在之后交到购买他的金主手里。他被重新戴上眼罩，身上披着薄纱，经人搀扶一路踩过洒满花瓣和香水的地毯来到会馆后门。

上车前，调教师往白越扬嘴里塞了粒胶囊逼他吞下，骂骂咧咧地感叹小子命是真好。

车门开了，皮鞋碾过细碎的石子发出“咯吱咯吱”的响声。白越扬听到那脚步越来越近，最后停在了自己的面前。

“先生……”

他慌着要跪，却被人揽着后背抱起。

男人富有磁性的声音极尽温柔：“走了，带你回家。”

将自己卖给许夫人的年轻人几乎无一例外是为了钱，生活所迫，走投无路时自愿或非自愿地选择了这种方式。

每一个习惯了家庭和校园的安逸环境的孩子身上都有一股天真单纯却也十分可笑的正直，恪守一条刚正不阿的人生信条，即便那些烙进脑海里的条条框框他们根本无法自圆其说。白越扬不喜欢许夫人，但他不得不承认那个唯利是图的女人曾经劝说他的句话十分在理：“几百万的高利贷，就凭你，这辈子还得完吗？孩子，现实一点，以后傍上哪个有头有脸的人物，过得再不济也比你现在东躲西藏还吃不饱穿不暖要强吧。”

挨了打，伤虽不重但还是有些酥酥麻麻的痛感，白越扬小心翼翼地挪开压在男人大腿上的伤处，乖顺地枕着对方的肩膀。男人体贴，自打抱起他便没再放下，上了车也一直揽在怀里。似乎真如许夫人念叨的那样，能被这位先生带走，他真是个好命的家伙。

目不能视，耳朵听到只有高深的古典乐，行程尚未过半白越扬就迷糊得有了些许睡意，只是不知为何身上愈发燥热，性器也难以克制地抬了头。

“这就想要了啊？”男人咬住白越扬的耳垂，一手握住他套了贞操带的性器，隔着笼子用指甲剐蹭。

白越扬想起离开前调教师喂给他的那粒胶囊，许是因为他过度紧张，助兴的药物提前产生了作用。男人的撩拨使得他的欲望愈发强烈，然而唯一的出口被堵死，圈禁在金属笼子中愈发胀起的性器极为难受。他呜咽着，试图讨好男人：“呜……呜——想要……求求您……”

男人不置可否，找出早先由许夫人亲自送来的钥匙，去了少年人的枷锁。

“求求您……”不得主人的允许，现在的白越扬可没资格帮自己爽。他更加委屈了，乞求道：“求求您准许我……我……”只是他从未主动如此，直白的话到了嘴边怎么都说不出口。

“哦？准许你什么？”男人有意欺负，手指圈着少年挺立的阴茎上下套弄，他的动作轻且缓，如同隔靴搔痒般除了进一步撩拨白越扬外毫无作用。

白越扬急得想哭，索性不管不顾了：“准许我射精——求求您……”

“乖孩子。”男人奖励似得吻了白越扬的额头，套弄的动作不再是小猫挠痒痒，连含满精液的小球也照顾到了。少年起先压抑的唔哝变成放荡又胆大的呻吟喘息，扭着腰把自己使劲儿往前送。

在药物的催化下，白越扬很快达到高潮，射了男人满手的白浊。

“把我的裤子弄脏了。”男人把精液悉数擦在白越扬的胸口和小腹上，语气依旧温和，“该怎么罚？”

白越扬脑子一片空白，面对男人的问询他愣着不知该如何作答，像是受到惊吓的小兽垂头丧气不做声。

男人拍了拍他已经受过责打的臀瓣，提醒到：“坏孩子是不是应该被狠狠地罚？”

他这才如梦初醒，想起在会馆时调教师教他的说辞：“是……请您……请您狠狠地打我的屁股。”

男人笑了笑，似是对这个答案十分满意。他手指轻点白越扬的额头将白越扬重新摁回自己的肩膀，如同哄孩子入眠那样拍了几下：“休息一下，我们马上到家。”

车辆在一幢独栋别墅前停下，男人抱起白越扬来到位于二楼的房间，摘下遮挡住少年双眼的黑色眼罩。

房间顶灯散发出橙色光芒，在此之前，男人将它调至最暗的程度。

白越扬脚一沾地便规规矩矩地跪在男人的身边，背挺得笔直，垂下眼眸盯着木质地板上繁复的纹路。

男人走到置于房间角落的床边：“过来。”

闻言，白越扬俯下身，慢慢地爬了过去。他不算熟练，身形动作却很是漂亮，调教师在他身上花了功夫，他先前也为学习这些动作屁股上挨了不少板子。

“抬头，看着我。”

白越扬抬头望向男人，标准的成熟男性，光影的分界线将对方的五官勾勒得愈发英俊。

“我叫宋涵。”男人揉了揉白越扬的头发，眉眼和嘴角融进柔和的笑意。

“是。”男人的名字白越扬知道也无用。

“来。”宋涵在床边坐下，拍拍身边的位置：“趴在这里。”

白越扬将上半身放在床上，腿根卡在边沿，高度刚好合适他跪在地上。

顶灯稍稍亮了些，宋涵放下遥控器，大手盖在白越扬一侧的臀瓣上揉捏着：“来猜猜我会要求你称呼我什么，猜对了就给你一个奖励。”

白越扬抿着嘴唇思索片刻，说：“主人。”这是最常规并且最保险的答案，其他的他想到了也不敢说。

“不对。”说罢，男人站起身，从放置在床对面的五斗柜中取出一条散鞭。他回到白越扬身后，将鞭子垂下从少年的颈后一路扫至腰窝。

组成鞭身的每一根细皮革头端都修剪成尖角，划过皮肤时格外的痒。白越扬塌下腰和背企图以此躲避，却将臀送得更高了。很快，屁股上被抽了一下，约莫三十厘长的散鞭一次就能盖满两块肉团，尖角不至于划破皮肉，但那锐利的刺痛却着实折磨人。身上唯一的遮挡物是那件薄纱衣，然而，在重刑具前它根本发挥不了任何作用。

屁股上一连被抽了十下，臀缝也被不听话的皮条波及，横了几道细小的红痕。白越扬耸着肩膀，抓住床单忍下痛呼。男人虽然忖着力道，可这一股脑的抽打依旧不是那么容易熬过的。

宋涵又落下一鞭，这才暂时停下，给白越扬缓和的时间：“你要称呼我为先生。”

白越扬艰难地开口回应：“是，先生。”

宋涵将散鞭放回立柜抽屉，换了厚重的木质戒尺。他掂了掂重量感觉尚可，这才将微凉的尺面压在白越扬的屁股上：“规矩第一条，你在受罚的时候身上不许有任何衣物。”他用戒尺勾住纱衣，将它掀起堆放至白越扬的背，露出一双白皙笔直的长腿以及受责的部位，“这次罚你三十戒尺，若是以后再犯，数目翻倍。”

“是……是……”

白越扬将屁股撅高，俨然一副乖顺认罚的模样。受过散鞭责打的肉团子粉嫩可爱，似是它的主人有些不安，依稀可见果冻般的小团子在发颤。

戒尺最先打上左半边的臀，大约过个两三秒钟，又来到另外一边。这轮惩罚不再像之前那样，宋涵精准地把控着节奏，存心要让白越扬好好体会疼痛，再在同样的位置继续施虐。

肉团在霎时的失血惨白后迅速充上艳红，白越扬撑不住了，俯下身把脸埋进屈起的臂肘间。落在屁股上的戒尺将一波盖过一波的钝痛拍进皮肉，臀峰承受了最多，那几秒钟的间隔根本不足以缓和。太疼了，高潮过后的身子本就乏力敏感，几乎所有的力量都用来强迫自己不要乱动。他用最后一丝气力死死咬牙，生怕冒出呼喊声惹得宋涵不悦。

三十下戒尺挨完，白越扬的屁股彻底肿了起来，艳丽的滚烫烂红间夹杂着星星点点的紫。

“规矩第二条，家里没有地毯的地方不许跪。”说着，宋涵把枕头放在地上，拍拍白越扬的腿示意他跪上去，“我不希望你糟蹋自己的身体，如果被我发现——”他用戒尺点了点白越扬的臀尖，“那你就做好这里被抽烂的准备。”

“是。”

白越扬心中稍稍放松些，看来宋涵确实是不错的金主，他可以暂且忘却那些关于身体和性命的担忧。

宋涵没因为这第二条规矩惩罚白越扬，准备铺在卧室的定制地毯没能按时送达，少年乖顺不该为主人的失职受责。他又换了一样工具，是泡在立于五斗柜角落的花瓶中的藤条，这根藤条一直经人细心养护，韧性十足，折出大弧度也不会开裂。

“还记得自己说过什么吗？”

白越扬点点头，说：“我犯错了，请您狠狠地打我的屁股。”

宋涵蹲下身，伸手握住白越扬依然有些兴奋的性器：“带贞操带舒服吗？”

白越扬沉默良久，才小心翼翼地挤出几个字：“不舒服……”

“那好，那就不给你带。”宋涵干脆地让步，“不过，这里以后只准我碰。”

“是。”白越扬始终对性没有所谓年轻人的狂热和执着，所以他完全不担心自己会克制不住偷偷越界。

宋涵没再继续，他放开那根肉柱，拿起藤条轻轻蹭了蹭白越扬的屁股和大腿根：“你觉得应该罚多少？”

那根藤条一贴身白越扬就开始害怕了，他最不喜欢这类细长工具制造出的撕裂感。嗓子里滚出一声讨好似得唔哝，他复又把脸埋进臂弯，双腿不安地夹紧。

“罚到您满意。”

宋涵短促地笑了声：“好。”

携风而下的藤条猛地咬上臀肉，霎时间，通红的皮肉上肿起一道细棱子。白越扬忍不住痛呼出声，他急忙咬住手腕，堪堪堵住后半截。没有数目的责打自然没了盼头，只是一下他便萌生出屁股被打得破皮流血的错觉，开始后悔自己逞能的那句“罚到您满意”。

藤条接连抽上臀肉，红肿的团子间淤起青紫，有些挨了多下的地方被蹭破油皮。彼时温柔的男人仿佛没了同情心，下手毫不犹豫且不留情面，那两个小肉团来来回回承受多次后，他将藤条转向皮肤更加娇嫩的腿根。

“呜——唔呜……”

突然挨了下狠的，白越扬肩头一紧，嗓子眼儿里接连滚出低沉呜哝的哭喘，像是撒娇的奶猫般哼哼唧唧。眼眶中咸涩的泪水越积越多，悄无声息地突破防线。

好疼……

滚烫的臀肉尽是伤痕，原先平行排列的棱子肿得连成了一片。被疼痛占据的思维开始胡乱运作，家人，朋友，还有校园里他经常去喂的几只小野猫，记忆中温馨美好的画面不断在眼前浮现，转瞬即逝。那些再也和他无关了，男人肯施舍一点点爱给他便是天大的幸事。

责打突然停下，白越扬等了会儿没感觉到疼痛，稍稍缓过神来才发现自己斜着身子在躲，小腿不知何时叠在了一起。“对不起，先生……”他急忙重新摆好姿势，开口时，隐忍已久的哭腔再也抑制不住了，“对不起我错了，请您责罚……”

宋涵把掌心贴在那团青紫斑驳的臀肉上，灼热的温度烫得吓人。

“疼吗？”

白越扬明显是疼蒙了，也不管宋涵问了什么，一个劲儿地道歉：“我不该逃的，我错了……”

“好了。”

宋涵把藤条扔进注满水的花屏，回到床边，从地上搀起白越扬，抱他坐在自己身上。

“对不起先生……”白越扬煞白的小脸上尽是泪痕，他生怕男人生气，垂着头不敢看宋涵。

“你做得很好了。”宋涵从口袋里摸出一颗糖放进白越扬手中。

白越扬捧着那颗橘子糖，惊讶地望向宋涵，眸中写满疑惑。

“给小朋友一点点奖励。”

零点刚过，6月1日。

多年以来，白越扬终于过了一次收到礼物的儿童节。


End file.
